poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Map (Full Movie)
Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Map (Full Movie) is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/MLP:FIM Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas and Sonic876. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot As Twilight Sparkle and her friends get used to her new castle, they discover a map that shows trouble across Equestria. Traveling to one point, they find a town where all the ponies have the same cutie mark, an equals sign. All of the ponies except Fluttershy suspect something is wrong with the town's creepy smiles and over-the-top joy, particularly after meeting their leader, Starlight Glimmer. Starlight shows that all the ponies living there have given up their cutie marks, leaving them stored in a nearby cave, as by being equal with no special talents, they all can achieve friendship better. Twilight and her friends secretly meet with other ponies who recognize that Starlight's vision for the town is not normal and ask for their help. When the six try to retrieve the cutie marks, they are lured into a trap and Starlight is able to take their marks. Without their cutie marks, the six ponies are trapped in the village while Starlight waits for them to accept their fate. The six send Fluttershy, who has been the most open to the townspeople, to act as though she has accepted Starlight's ways in order to help the others escape. That night, Fluttershy sneaks out and discovers that Starlight has never given up her cutie mark, using paint to mask her real one, and has taken her friends' cutie marks to her house with larger plans for Twilight's mark. When Starlight frees the others the next day, Fluttershy exposes Starlight's ruse to the townsfolk by splashing water on her. As Starlight flees with the six's marks, the townsfolk reclaim their own marks and chase Starlight down, successfully recovering the six marks. Starlight manages to escape, while everyone returns to the town to celebrate getting their individuality back. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Pico the Woodworm, Fraidy Cat, James Thunder, Pero (Puss n' Boots), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Jack Skellington, Zero, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Digidesten and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Paxton, Luke, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Mushu, Cri-Kee, and Dr. Facilier, are guest starring in this film. *Dr. Facilier will be working with Starlight Glimmer in this film. *This is 76859Thomas' first Winnie the Pooh/MLP:FIM Crossover since Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Full Movie). *76859Thomas once planning to do a separate Thomas & Friends crossover with this film, but because DisneyJSman has some things to do and 76859Thomas is doing some changes, Thomas' Adventures Team ending up being guest starring instead and Sonic876 was planning to do a saperate Weekenders crossover with this short film, but decides to let 76859Thomas to guest star them Sonic876 will be his co-director. *''My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - The Cutie Map Part 1'' and 2'' along with the rest of the Season 5 episodes first broadcast in the US in 2015, the same year Both ''Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins and Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure were released on DVD and Thomas & Friends: Season 19 first broadcast in the UK. *The Songs for the credits will be "Mother Knows Best" from Tangled. Category:76859Thomas Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Sonic876 Category:Winnie the Pooh/My Little Pony crossovers